Today I Do, Tomorrow I Will
by LadyErestor83
Summary: Erestor is in love and Glorfindel finds him lacking..What will Erestor do? Dedicated to: ELURA THE STRANGE! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Today I Do, Tomorrow I Will

By:LadyErestor83

**hello my fans lol..**

**pairing: Erestor/Glorfindel, Elrond/Celebrian**

**disclaimer: if I owned them...holy cow...who knows what would happen lol...**

**A/N: first off, this story is for ELURA THE STRANGE! WOO! and second of all, the title is from the episode of Criminal Minds, ' Today I Do' from season 6...**

**summary: Erestor is in love and Glorfindel finds him lacking..What will Erestor do?**

CHAPTER 1

Erestor studied himself in the mirror for the millionth time. Today Glorfindel returned from patrol and today Erestor would tell the warrior how he felt for him. He hurried out of his rooms and saw Elrond and Celebrian greeting a few warriors that had come back. Erestor saw Glorfindel hug Celebrian, then walk over to another warrior and begin a conversation. Erestor took a deep breath and approach Glorfindel.

" Welcome back Lord Glorfindel."

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow and cocked his head at Erestor.

" Um..thank you..."

Glorfindel turned back to his companion and whispered," Who is he again?"

The other warrior laughed wholeheartedly. Erestor felt his heart sink. Glorfindel could never remember his name. He swallowed hard.

" Erestor. My name is Erestor."

Glorfindel turned to him, eyeing him up and down.

" Are you a servant?"

Erestor listened as Glorfindel's companion laughed again, then shook hi head.

" No hir nin. I am Lord Elrond's Chief Advisor."

Glorfindel shook his head, but gave no reply. Erestor watched as Glorfindel and his companion left. How could it be that Glorfindel barely knew him? Erestor felt a hand on his shoulder.

" It is how he is Erestor."

Erestor felt a tear fall from his eye at Elrond's words.

" But I love him Elrond. I love him more than all of Arda."

Elrond hugged his friend, knowing Erestor just needed the closeness of a friend. Celebrian touched Erestor's shoulder as well.

" All will be well Erestor."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hall Of Fire time lol...**

CHAPTER 2

Erestor sat in a corner of the Hall of Fire. He did not want to be here, but he had promised both Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian that he would be here this night. Erestor sighed. He still did not know how Glorfindel did not know him. They had even lived in Gondolin at the same time, so how could it be that Glorfindel had forgotten him? Erestor seemed to think on this for a moment. Even in Gondolin, Glorfindel was a bit snooty. He only was around other warriors, which included Erestor's older brother Ecthelion. Ecthelion had never approved of how Glorfindel was and was shocked even then when Erestor had a crush on the Golden Haired Warrior. Erestor put his face in his hands. Why could he not love someone else? Someone who remembered his name and did not treat him unjustly? Erestor heard a sound near him and raised his head. The warrior friend of Glorfindel's from earlier was standing near him. Erestor saw that he was talking with Glorfindel.

"So Glorfindel, what do you think of the Advisor?"

Glorfindel snorted.

" I believe he would only be good for favors."

The other warrior laughed.

" I bet he is untouched."

Glorfindel laughed as well.

"He is probably hideous beneath his robes. Not all elves are given such bodies as warriors. As for the Advisor,he is probably a whore to the warriors as many Advisors are."

" Glorfindel, mellon nin, no one wants him."

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow.

" Come now Ladrien. It is only a piece of silver per time."

Ladrien and Glorfindel walked away side by side. Erestor felt the tears streaming down his face. Why did he have to love Glorfindel?

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**okay so heres the deal...I think alot of people hate Glorfindel right now lol...so this chapter is for Erestor and Elrond...set the next day...**

CHAPTER 3

Elrond watched as his most valuable Advisor entered the library. He seemed lost.

" Erestor?"

Erestor sat in his chair and began going through the documents before him.

"Erestor?" Elrond tried again, but still got no reply.

Erestor dipped his quill into his inkpot and set to his work, not noticing Elrond stand and walk to his side. As Erestor was about to dip his quill again, Elrond took the quill from him and put the lid back on the inkpot. Erestor looked at him questioningly. Elrond sat in the seat beside Erestor.

" You will not work until you tell me what ails you."

Erestor scoffed.

" You cannot be serious."

Elrond took the documents and placed them on the chair beside him.

" I am very serious. What ails you mellon nin?"

Erestor looked down at his hands.

" Glorfindel...he..."

Elrond shook his head.

" What did he do this time?"

Erestor raised his head and looked at Elrond, tears in his eyes.

" He believes Advisors are merely whores for warriors."

Elrond stifled a laugh.

" That is what most warriors think."

Erestor raised an eyebrow at Elrond.

" Did you ever think that?"

Elrond shrugged.

" At one point yes, but not know."

Erestor bit his lip for a moment.

" He thinks me hideous."

Elrond shook his head and smiled.

"Then he is a fool."

That statement made Erestor smile. He hugged Elrond suddenly, which Elrond returned. When Erestor realized what he had done, he pulled away.

" Lord Elrond...I...I am sorry...I did not mean to..." Erestor stammered.

Elrond laughed.

"All is well Erestor. Now, lets see if we can get some work done and not think of immature warriors."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**this might be short...**

**also, you will see I write night clothes instead of that awful word pajamas...I hate that word lol..they are night clothe bottoms not pajama bottoms...grrr...ahem sorry...**

CHAPTER 4

*that night*

Erestor had taken a long bath and had started putting on his night clothes when he decided to look at himself in the mirror. He turned to both the left, then the right. Erestor lowered his head after he put on his night tunic. Perhaps Glorfindel was right. Erestor pushed the mirror away. He was too skinny, too pale. He was also lacking in other areas, which he had checked prior to his bathing time. Erestor felt hot tears sliding down his cheeks as he climbed into bed. No wonder Glorfindel did not love him.

XXXXXXXX

Glorfindel sat in his rooms, thinking about the dark haired advisor. He could not help to think what it would be like to take the Advisor to his bed, to make him scream in pleasure. A smile crossed Glorfindel's features. Perhaps he could talk to Ladrien and see what the Advisor's price was. Glorfindel smiled as he heard a knock on the door. After the call of 'enter', Glorfindel saw Ladrien with two of the Assistant Advisors. Ladrien grinned.

" Are you in the mood to have an Advisor this night Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel licked his lips and nodded, walking over to the darker haired of the two Advisors.

" What is your name?"

The Advisor smiled at Glorfindel.

" Siriel, but tonight I will be whomever you want."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry for the last chapter being short, this chapter will be a bit M...lol**

CHAPTER 5

Siriel screamed as Glorfindel entered him. He had been swiftly prepared and entered. He was on his hands and knees in front of Glorfindel, who was viciously pounding into him. Glorfindel grabbed Siriel by the hair, forcing him to look at him.

" Do you like this Advisor?"

Siriel panted in reply. Glorfindel grinned at him.

" Beg me whore."

Siriel wailed as Glorfindel hit his most secret spot.

" Please hir nin, find your release inside me."

Glorfindel let go of Siriel's hair and pounded into him even harder. Glorfindel groaned as he released deep inside of Siriel, then pulled out of him immediately after. Glorfindel stood and began to walk toward his bedchamber. Grabbing a nearby cloth, he wiped himself clean and threw it at Siriel.

"Find your release, then leave."

Glorfindel shut the door behind him. Siriel got dressed and left, walking toward his own bedchamber. Once inside, he flung himself on the bed. His backside hurt more than ever. He silently wept. He knew Erestor loved Glorfindel. Siriel and Erestor were good friends. If Erestor ever found out what he had done, he would hate him forever. Siriel sobbed. He had betrayed his friend.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**Erestor and Siriel...**

CHAPTER 6

*the next day*

Erestor noticed that Siriel had not talked to him much at morning meal nor since they had entered the library. Everytime Siriel noticed Erestor looking at him, he would look away. Erestor knew there was something wrong. He stood from his desk and slowly approached his friend.

" Siriel?"

Siriel swallowed hard and looked up, forcing a smile.

" Yes Erestor?"

Erestor eyed him warily.

" Is all well?"

Siriel could not lie to his friend of nearly a century. He sadly shook his head.

" No Erestor. It is not."

Erestor touched his friends shoulder.

"What happened?"

Siriel felt tears forming in his eyes.

" I cannot tell you. You will hate me forever."

Erestor pulled his now sobbing friend into his arms. Once Siriel's sobs had subsided, he pulled away. He had began to walk away when Erestor placed a hand on his shoulder.

" There is nothing you could do that would make me hate you Siriel."

Siriel turned to face Erestor once more.

" I slept with Lord Glorfindel for 3 pieces of silver."

Erestor felt his heart crack in two. Glorfindel and Siriel? Siriel was paid for a sexual service? Erestor collapsed to the floor in tears. He knew what he had to do. He had to let himself be sold to Glorfindel. Just one time.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**here we go again...this chapter is set two days later...**

CHAPTER 7

Erestor sat on the divan in his rooms. He had decided that if he wanted to be with Glorfindel, being a whore was not the right way to do it. However, what Erestor had done for the past couple days would not win him anyone's heart. All he had done was eat. It was as though when Siriel had said he had slept with Glorfindel that Erestor just began to feel as though his stomach was gone. Erestor picked up a piece of cheese and wrapped it around an apple slice. He was about to eat it when there was a knock at his door.

"Enter."

He bit into the apple with cheese as he watched Lady Celebrian enter. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Erestor, if you continue to eat this way you will be as round as a dwarf."

Erestor shrugged and ate the rest of his apple. He grabbed another apple slice and wrapped it in a piece of cheese. He was about to take a bite when Elrond walked in without knocking.

"Erestor, what are you doing?"

Erestor ate his apple while Celebrian answered for him.

"He is eating out of depression meleth."

Elrond sat beside Erestor, pulling his Advisors face into his hands. Erestor swallowed hard as Elrond squished his cheeks a bit. Elrond shook his head.

" You are gaining my friend."

Erestor pulled away.

" Did you just imply that I am fat?"

Elrond shook his head.

" No, all I meant..."

Erestor glared at him.

" I am not perfect, but I am not fat Elrond. I am just hideous."

Erestor broke into tears. Elrond and Celebrian looked at each other for a moment, then looked at Erestor worriedly. Elrond pulled his friend into an embrace.

" We do not think you are hideous, Erestor. We will aid you in this time of need."

Erestor sobbed and nodded. Celebrian placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. They both knew what had to be done. They had to speak with Glorfindel.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**okay so Elrond talks to Glorfindel...**

CHAPTER 8

Elrond walked into Glorfindel's rooms uninvited.

" Glorfindel, we need to talk about your behaviour toward Erestor."

Glorfindel looked up at him.

"Which one is he?"

Elrond sighed.

" My Chief Advisor."

Glorfindel nodded.

" Oh the dark haired one. What about him?"

Elrond's eyes darkened.

" Have you been paying Advisors for favors?"

Glorfindel shook his head.

"Ladrien bought my Advisor for me. I had one a few nights past, but I wanted your Advisor."

Elrond grabbed Glorfindel by the collar of his tunic and pulled him to his feet.

" None of my Advisors are for purchase Glorfindel and that includes Erestor. If I hear that you or Ladrien have purchased any Advisor from this moment on, you will be sent to Lorien to serve my law parents. Is that clear?"

Glorfindel swallowed hard and watched as Elrond left the room. No more Advisors? Glorfindel bit his lip. What would be worse? Envoking Elrond's wrath or going to Lorien?

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**back to Erestor..**

CHAPTER 9

Erestor looked at himself in the mirror. He had grown in his weight. Erestor sighed. How could he have done this to himself? Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Erestor groaned, putting his robe on quickly.

"Enter."

The door opened and Erestor swallowed hard. Glorfindel was standing there.

" Good Morning Lord Glorfindel."

Glorfindel nodded.

" Good Morning to you as well, Lord Erestor."

Erestor looked at Glorfindel as though he had grown a second head. Had Glorfindel finally remembered him?

" How are you this day?"

Glorfindel shrugged.

" I am well."

Erestor shuffled his feet a bit.

"Please, have a seat." He said, gesturing to a nearby chair.

Glorfindel shook his head.

" That will not be necessary. I just came to say goodbye."

Erestor felt his mouth go dry.

"Goodbye?"

Glorfindel nodded.

"I am headed to Lothlorien."

Erestor felt his heart break.

" The why did you come here?"

Glorfindel stepped toward Erestor.

"I wanted to give you something."

Erestor looked at him in confusion.

"What?"

Glorfindel smiled.

" This."

Without any further warning, Glorfindel kissed Erestor.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**okay here is some Glorestor sex coming your way...nothing graphic...**

CHAPTER 10

Erestorknew that this was wrong, but he did not care. He felt Glorfindel lay him on his bed. Their kiss never broke. Glorfindel pulled away from him for a moment to remove both of their tunics and the rest of their clothing. Erestor moaned as Glorfindel kissed and licked him in places he had never been touched before. He felt Glorfindel's fingers enter him and eventually Glorfindel's length replaced them. Erestor screamed. He had never expected his first breaching to hurt this much. He tried to speak to Glorfindel, but the golden haired warrior was too busy pounding into him to realize the tears falling from Erestor's eyes that were squeezed shut. When he opened them, Erestor saw Glorfindel staring blankly at him. He felt Glorfindel release deep inside him, then pull out, still staring at him. Erestor just laid there, watching Glorfindel dress. He noticed that Glorfindel was still staring at him.

" What is it Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel shrugged and dropped a small pouch beside Erestor. Then, Glorfindel turned away from him, leaving the room.After Erestor heard the main door close, he eyed the pouch. What could possibly be in it? He grabbed it and tugged on the tiny string that held it closed. Tears fell from his eyes when he saw exactly what Glorfindel had left him. Erestor got up from the bed and ran to his bathing chambers. He began to wretch violently into the basin. When he could not wretch any longer he returned to his bed, where the pouch had been left. He wiped the tears furiously from his face. Inside the pouch had been one piece of silver. Glorfindel did not love him and Erestor doubted he ever would.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

**enter Elrond lol..**

CHAPTER 11

Elrond approached Erestor's chambers at a hurried pace. Celebrian had gone to see him after seeing Glorfindel leave the Advisor's chambers and all she heard was violent wretching. Elrond knocked on Erestor's door. There was no answer. Elrond sighed and opened the door without being invited in. He walked directly to Erestor's bedchamber and knocked at the door.

"Erestor?"

He could hear sobs coming from within. Elrond slowly opened the door to see Erestor curled into a ball on his bed and after one more obseravation, Elrond realized Erestor was naked.

"Erestor?"

Erestor did not move.

" Elrond, how could he do this?"

Elrond did not even need to ask who 'he' was. He sat beside Erestor, thinking of what to do. His heart nearly broke when Erestor scrambled into his arms like an elfling. Elrond stroked his friends hair.

" What happened Erestor?"

Erestor rested his head on Elrond's shoulder.

"He told me he was leaving, then he kissed me. We had sex and he left me a piece of silver."

Elrond sighed.

" I told him to stop this. I have no other choice now then to make good on my word and send him to Lorien."

Erestor picked up the piece of silver and looked at it.

" Perhaps this is all I am Elrond. A lonely elf who overeats and is worth a piece of silver."

Elrond tightened his hold on Erestor.

"That is not you."

Erestor pulled out of Elrond's embrace.

" It will be. Do not send Glorfindel away. I will be exactly what he wants."

Elrond stood.

" You cannot be serious."

Erestor put on his robe and grinned.

" Of course I am serious."

It was a look of abject horror that was on Elrond's face as he watched Erestor exit the room.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

**grrr...sunburn sux...**

**Elura: You're going to be REALLY mad at me...**

CHAPTER 12

Erestor saw Glorfindel in the stables and walked up to him.

"Was I really only one piece of silver?" Erestor purred in Glorfindel's ear.

Glorfindel felt himself harden. He grabbed Erestor and laid him on the ground. He pulled Erestor's robe apart and pulled down his leggings. Glorfindel pushed into Erestor, causing the Advisor to moan. Glorfindel drove into him repeatedly.

" You...are...worth...nothing...Advisor. The...silver...was...only..out of...kindness."

Erestor parted his legs further, allowing Glorfindel to take him harder. Glorfindel groaned and released deep inside Erestor. Then, as usual, Glorfindel fixed himself and stood, leaving Erestor there. Only moments later, Siriel entered the stables and saw Erestor lying there. He also noticed his arousal. Siriel swallowed hard.

"Erestor?"

Erestor looked at him.

"Is Glorfindel gone?"

Siriel nodded.

" I passed by him on my way in."

Siriel swallowed hard when he saw Erestor stroking his arousal right in front of him. Erestor looked Siriel in the eye as he moaned. As he neared his peak, he glanced back up at Siriel.

" Cover my mouth, saes."

Siriel did as he was asked, feeling the vibrations of Erestor's screaming as he released. Once Erestor was done, Siriel offered him a clean rag from stable closet. Erestor cleaned himself quickly and re fastened his robes. He turned to Siriel.

" Please, do not tell anyone."

Siriel nodded and watched Erestor go. He felt his heart sink. Why did Erestor have to Glorfindel? Why couldn't he love Siriel instead?

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

**LadyNostarielofMirkwood: If I told you it would ruin it...**

**Lady Minuialwen: It it is isn't it lol**

**Elura The Strange: You told me you wanted him to be a d*uche lol**

**p95000: I think people are forming an anti-Glorfindel group as we speak lol**

CHAPTER 13

Erestor cried as soon as he was in his bed. What had he done? He knew Glorfindel would never look at him as a person. He cried even harder when he remembered the words Glorfindel had said as he had taken him.

_" You...are...worth...nothing...Advisor. The...silver...was...only..out of...kindness."_

Erestor hit his pillow with his fist a few times. How could he have been so stupid? He sobbed louder than before. He buried his face in his pillow and screamed. Why did he have to love him? Erestor was so caught up in his self loathing that he did not notice that someone had entered his bed chamber. He felt a hand rubbing up and down his back. He knew this elf's touch well. He lifted his head from the pillow and looked at the elf who was comforting him.

" Siriel, what are you doing here?"

Siriel swallowed hard.

" I knocked and the door just opened. Then I heard you crying."

Erestor sat up slowly, then fell into Siriel's arms, sobbing once more.

" I am such a fool."

Siriel held Erestor tightly.

" Why do you love him if he treats you thusly? Why not find someone who will love you as well?"

Erestor pulled back and looked at Siriel.

" Like who?"

Siriel swallowed hard once more.

"Like me."

Erestor looked at his friend and smiled. Erestor knew he would be better off with Siriel, but he would not use his friend in that way. Erestor knew there was no chance of Glorfindel being his mate of soul. He swallowed hard, and without a second thought, kissed Siriel.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

**Siriel's reaction to the kiss...**

CHAPTER 14

Erestor pulled away only a moment later, lowering his head.

" Siriel, please forgive me."

Siriel smiled at him.

" Erestor, I know your heart belongs to Glorfindel, but my heart belongs to you. Do not ask my forgiveness. I have waited for a kiss from you for nearly a century."

Erestor managed to smile. Siriel had really loved him for that long?

" Siriel, I would not have your heart broken because of something I cannot control."

Siriel tightened his hold on Erestor, afraid that if he let him go, he would tell him to leave.

" Let me love you until you have Glorfindel." Siriel whispered.

Erestor stroked Siriel's hair.

" I will not use you like that."

Siriel felt tears falling from his eyes.

" Saes Erestor."

Erestor had tears falling from his eyes as well.

" Your heart breaks. I feel it Siriel. I cannot let you love me."

Siriel's hold on Erestor lessened until he finally let him go. Erestor pulled Siriel into his arms.

"Do you you truly mean this? That you will not let me love you?"

Erestor kissed Siriel's temple.

" Yes."

Siriel began to sob. He had lost Erestor and what was worse is that he lost him to Glorfindel.

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

**this chapter goes to Glorfindel and Elrond...**

CHAPTER 15

Elrond saw Glorfindel in the gardens. He approached slowly, stopping directly in front of him.

" What was our agreement Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel sighed.

" If I slept with any more Advisors, you would send me to Lorien."

Elrond nodded, the anger evident in his eyes.

" And then I hear you slept with my Chief Advisor and gave him a piece of silver."

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow.

" Was that wrong?"

Elrond was becoming agitated.

" Of course it is wrong! I am glad you only did it once."

Glorfindel shook his head.

" Twice."

Elrond glared at him.

"What?"

Glorfindel held up his hands.

" I went to him the first time and he came to me the second."

Elrond shook his head.

" I cannot believe this. Glorfindel, why do you do this?"

Glorfindel lowered his head.

" It was how I was taught to be by my Ada when I lived in Gondolin. He said the Advisor's are worth nothing."

Elrond's face softened after seeing a tear fall down Glorfindel's cheek. He sat beside him on the bench.

" Do you not want to love mellon nin?"

Glorfindel felt tears beginning to stream down his face.

" I do, but the one I love, I have hurt."

Elrond laid his hand on Glorfindel's shoulder.

" I cannot believe I am about to say this, but perhaps you should speak with Erestor. He can advise you."

Glorfindel shook his head.

" He will not want to see me. I have hurt him."

Elrond squeezed Glorfindel's shoulder gently.

" If you explain to him, he will understand."

Elrond stood to leave and was caught off guard when Glorfindel stood suddenly.

" Why would he understand!" he yelled.

"Because he loves you!" Elrond blurted out, covering his mouth a moment later.

Glorfindel took a step back.

"Impossible." Glorfindel whispered.

Elrond looked at him in confusion.

"Why is it impossible?"

Glorfindel looked turned and looked at Elrond.

" Because I love him as well."

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

**20 will be the end of this part...part 2 will be Today For You, Tomorrow For Me and I still need a Today, Tomorrow sequence for Part 3...**

CHAPTER 16

Glorfindel waited until Elrond left, then raced towards Erestor's rooms. Erestor heard a loud knock on his door, nearly jumping at the sound. He walked to the door and opened it.

" Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel stepped toward Erestor and kissed him, lifting him off the floor in his arms. Sometime during the kiss, Glorfindel stepped into the room, kicking the door shut behind him. After the kiss, Glorfindel set Erestor back on the floor.

" Erestor, I am sorry about the silver and all I have done to you. I...am not experienced with love. I would ask you to aid me in my love."

Erestor smiled.

"Of course, but only if it is me you love."

Glorfindel chuckled and kissed Erestor once more. This time, however, their kiss broke when someone emerged from Erestor's bathing chambers. Siriel held the dirty towels in his arms.

"I-I was just retrieving them for the servants."

Erestor watched as Siriel left the room with tears in his eyes. Glorfindel turned to Erestor.

" Will he be well?"

Erestor explained that Siriel was in love with him and did not want him with Glorfindel and watched as Glorfindel sobbed about what he had done with Siriel. They both halted at the same time. They knew what to do about Siriel. Find him his mate of soul.

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

**I am taking votes everyone so please let me know who you would like to see Siriel with...this is a Siriel chapter...well sort of...**

CHAPTER 17

Siriel ran through the last homely house after nearly throwing the towels at the servants. How could Erestor love Glorfindel? Why did he have to love him? Glorfindel was never courteous to him. Never. Sirel stopped for a moment. Could Glorfindel be lying to Erestor? Could he be hurting him? Siriel's thoughts were cut short when he heard a scream come from the direction of Erestor's rooms. Siriel ran back toward the room, hiding when he saw the door open. Glorfindel walked out of Erestor's rooms with Ladrien at his side. Siriel waited until they passed and walked into Erestor's rooms without permission.

"Erestor?"

Siriel could hear crying coming from the bedchamber. Siriel slowly opened the door and gasped. There was Erestor, tied down to his own bed. He was crying. He finally looked at Siriel.

"Saes, untie me Siriel."

Siriel nodded and began to unbind his friend. Once the last knot was untied, Erestor fell into Siriel's arms.

"He played me false Siriel. Glorfindel loves me not."

XXXXXXXX

Elrond heard the scream as it resonated through the house. He made it to Erestor's room and saw Siriel holding Erestor.

"Who has done this?"

Siriel looked at Erestor in askance of his permission to say and Erestor nodded. Siriel looked at Elrond.

"It was Glorfindel and Ladrien, my Lord."

Elrond's eyes widened.

"Glorfindel told me he loved Erestor."

"He lied to you and I both Elrond," Erestor sobbed, " He cannot love and he will be loved no longer."

Erestor looked at Siriel.

"I give my heart to him no longer."

Siriel nodded and held the Advisor tighter. Elrond slowly approached them.

" Will you allow me to examine you Erestor?"

Erestor nodded slowly.

XXXXXXXX

Elrond left with a shake of his head after watching Erestor fall asleep in the arms of Siriel. From what Erestor said, Glorfindel and Ladrien had planned this whole thing. Ladrien had hidden on Erestor's balcony and waited for Glorfindel. Elrond shook his head. It was time for him to sned Glorfindel to Lorien, and Ladrien with him.

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

**it gets better...promise...also, an excerpt from chapter 16 will be included...**

**warning: regurgitation**

CHAPTER 18

Erestor wretched violently into the basin. He had only woken up a few moments ago and felt sick to his stomach. Siriel rubbed his back as Erestor began crying as he wretched.

" Shh Erestor. All will be well." Siriel soothed.

Erestor stood up slowly and grabbed a towel, wiping his mouth. He allowed Siriel to lead him back to his bed and help his lay down. Siriel laid his hand on Erestor's forehead.

" You are warm."

Siriel laid next to Erestor as he had before and moments later he felt Erestor's head on his chest.

" Siriel, I am warm only because I was ill. Worry not my friend."

Siriel stroked Erestor's hair.

" Did you mean what you said?"

Erestor looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Siriel looked into Erestor's eyes.

"When you said you would give Glorfindel your heart no longer. Did you mean it?"

Erestor lowered his head back to Siriel's chest and snuggled against him.

" I meant every word. I told you what they did."

Erestor yawned and Siriel smiled as Erestor fell into reverie.

*FLASHBACK*

_Glorfindel stepped toward Erestor and kissed him, lifting him off the floor in his arms. Sometime during the kiss, Glorfindel stepped into the room, kicking the door shut behind him. After the kiss, Glorfindel set Erestor back on the floor._

_" Erestor, I am sorry about the silver and all I have done to you. I...am not experienced with love. I would ask you to aid me in my love."_

_Erestor smiled._

_"Of course, but only if it is me you love."_

_Glorfindel chuckled and kissed Erestor once more. This time, however, their kiss broke when someone emerged from Erestor's bathing chambers. Siriel held the dirty towels in his arms._

_"I-I was just retrieving them for the servants."_

_Erestor watched as Siriel left the room with tears in his eyes. Glorfindel turned to Erestor._

_" Will he be well?"_

_Erestor thought for a moment and shook his head._

" _I do not know."_

_Glorfindel grinned._

"_He is better off than you are about to be. Ladrien!"_

_Ladrien appeared out of nowhere and tackled Erestor. Glorfindel laughed as he aided Ladrien in tying him to the bed. Ladrien had stripped him of his leggings, but his robes remained. Glorfindel and Ladrien stripped their leggings off. Erestor begged them not to, but they ignored him. Ladrien looked into Glorfindel's eyes and they pushed into Erestor's unprepared hole. Ladrien groaned at the tightness. Glorfindel moaned loudly as he felt Ladrien's length against his. moments later. They both began to pound into the Advisor, was was sobbing beneath them. Both warriors found their release. They ripped themselves from Erestor, causing him to scream. Glorfindel and Ladrien pulled their leggings on quickly and made their escape off of Erestor's balcony._

*END FLASHBACK*

Erestor sat up in the bed. Only a moment later, he felt arms around him.

" Siriel, take this pain from me."

Siriel touched his forehead to Erestor's. His eyes widened. Erestor's forehead was no longer hot, but cold, which meant he was fading.

" Erestor, the only way for your pain to be removed is for you to bind yourself to another elf."

Erestor swallowed hard. He would go to the halls of Mandos then. There was no elf who would bind with them if they knew what had happened to him.

" Then I will go to the halls of Mandos."

Siriel shook his head.

"There is one elf who would bind with you."

Erestor looked into Siriel's eyes.

" You would?"

Siriel nodded.

" For always, if you would have me."

Siriel's answer was a deep kiss from Erestor, who pulled him back down to the pillows.

"Bind with me this night Siriel."

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19

**okay here's the binding...**

CHAPTER 19

Erestor moaned as Siriel entered him slowly. He was surprised at how quickly Siriel could discard his clothes. Siriel had kissed him everywhere so lovingly and prepared him gently. He looked up into Siriel's eyes.

" Do you truly love me Siriel?"

Siriel made love to him slowly, looking into his eyes.

" Yes Erestor. With all that I am."

Erestor pulled Siriel's head down for a loving kiss. Siriel drove into Erestor deeper, causing Erestor to pull his mouth away from his and scream as he hit his sweet spot. Siriel moaned as he thrust into his beloved over and over. Erestor could see Siriel's fea reaching out to him. Erestor closed his eyes as he felt their binding wash over him. Siriel remembered when Erestor had stroked his arousal in front of him in the stables, how aroused it had made him, He smiled and leaned in by Erestor's ear.

" Stroke yourself as you did in the stables meleth nin. The way you did when you asked me to cover your mouth."

Erestor opened his eye and began stroking himself quickly as he looked into Siriel's eyes.

" Do you like watching me Siriel?"

His answer was Siriel beginning to pound into him as gently as possible. Erestor screamed in pleasure.

" Oh Siriel! Saes...harder!"

Siriel obliged and within moments he could see Erestor was close to his release.

" May I watch you as you release Erestor?"

Erestor nodded and moments later her screamed Siriel's name as his release came. Siriel could feel his release coming as well. He plunged into Erestor a few more times and exploded deep inside his lover. Siriel collapsed onto Erestor, who held him tightly.

" Love me forever Siriel nin." Erestor whispered into Siriel's ear.

Siriel looked into Erestor's eyes.

" I will hervenn nin."

TBC...


	20. Chapter 20

**okay here we are at the end of this part..Tomorrow will be part 2 entitled: Today For You, Tomorrow For Me...(unless I have time today to write it)**

**also, you all are going to be very mad at me when you read this chapter...**

CHAPTER 20

Erestor sat upright in his bed. He took a few breaths. What had caused him to have such a dream? A moment later, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Meleth nin, what is it?"

Erestor gave a small chuckle.

" The strangest dream ever. You were treating Advisors as whores and so was your fellow warrior. Elrond tried in vain to stop you and then I ended up binding with Siriel."

There was a moment of silence. Erestor swallowed hard, thinking his beloved was cross with him, but then he heard laughter. Once the laughter subsided, Erestor felt himself being pulled into his lover's strong arms.

" Which Advisors did I have?" He asked, chuckling a bit.

Erestor chuckled as well.

" Siriel and then me. You also kept forgetting my name."

Erestor moaned as his lover kissed him deeply.

" I will show you that I will never forget your name seron vell."

XXXXXXXX

Erestor moaned loudly and begged his lover to continue to take him harder. His lover obliged by pounding into him over and over. Erestor looked over his shoulder at his lover who was moaning as loudly as he was.

" Meleth...find your release with me..."

Both elves screamed their release by screaming the others name. Once they were spent, Erestor's lover gently pulled out of him and cleaned them with a towel. Erestor rested his head on his beloved's chest.

" I love you Glorfindel."

Glorfindel kissed the top of Erestor's head.

" I love you as well Erestor."

~*THE END*~


End file.
